Just for one week?
by Shadowhuntergirl1879
Summary: A strange girl from Frau's past, whom he doesn't remember, shows up at the church. This changes not only everything for Frau, but also for Castor. Maybe FrauxOc / CastorxFrau later!


**A special Monday**

Author's Note:  
So, this is my first piece of writing in a looong while and I don't know, if someone will like it or not, but I decided to be more active on here again. I'll always be grateful for positive as well as negative reviews, as long as you tell me, what you don't like and I can try to improve that. Depending on the reactions, this will either just stay a prologue with an open end or continue, your choice ;) 3

On the first day of the week, I never bothered to get up early in the morning. It meant to skip mess, but why should I care? It was just a bunch of meaningless prayers anyway. Not like I didn't believe in God... I wouldn't be here, if I didn't. But in my opinion, everyone could show their faith in their personal way. Mine was praying. Praying every night, after I had hunted down as many Kors as possible.**  
**

But this Monday was different. I awoke early to the sunshine tickling my face. I was confused for a moment. _How did the light get through the lid of my coffin?_ I looked around and realized that I was lying on a soft bed in a room that definitely wasn't mine.

I moaned as I remembered where I was and how I had got there. Finished with my work for that night, I had spent some time drinking in one of my favourite bars. Maybe I had overdone it a little, but at least I still remembered that I had been drunk. Since I had forgotten to take my hawkzile with me I had to walk all the way back. In front of the church gates I had collapsed. Some time later, I don't remember how much, someone came and dragged me to one of the spare rooms of the church, where I had immediately fallen asleep again.

Now, I looked for a clock, but when I couldn't find one, I concluded that it had to be around eight or nine in the morning, judging from the sun's position. _Not even five hours of sleep, huh?_

I sat up and regretted it right after that. A searing pain pounded in my head. I chose to ignore it and just go back to my room. The only difficulty with that was that as soon as I stood up the world started spinning vigorously.

It had been a long time, since the last time I had such a hangover.

Slightly swaying on my feet, I made my way through the church corridors without encountering anybody. Hardly surprising. Everyone was probably eating breakfast or already working by now.

I finally reached the door to my room after, what seemed to be an eternity.

I left my clothes on the coffin and went into the adjacent bathroom. After a nice warming shower, the world usually looked a bit better to me. This time was no exception.

The headache was already fading again, so oI decided to dress for work. I had just put on my bishop's frock, when I heard a knocking on my door.

_Ain't I already bad enough? I only hope it's not that annoying four-eyes.,_ I thought, approaching the door to answer it.

For once I was lucky and my wish was fulfilled. When I opened the door, the person in front of me wasn't Castor, but a slender girl.

Joyfully surprised, I examined her. She seemed to be about seventeen or eighteen years old and wore a plain gray dress. Strangely it didn't make her look boring at all, instead it seemed to emphasize her curves. _Nice!,_ I grinned and forced myself to look her in the eyes. She was looking at me too with wide, startlingly green eyes, that were half covered by her long brown hair.

I was speechless for a second. _What the hell, is a beauty like this doing in front of my room?_

I quickly got myself together. „Whatever may I help you with, miss?", I adressed her.

A light blush turned her cheeks pink and made her look even more adorable. I smirked. _This just keeps getting better._

„Uhm... You are Bishop Frau, right?", she asked timidly.

„Yeah, I am. But you don't need to be that formal." I winked at her and the blush deepened.

„I – I'm sure you don't remember me, but I've wanted to meet you for a long time..."

Her gaze dropped to her feet.

Remember her? I was pretty sure, I had never seen her before. And I had a feeling, I'd remember a _lady_ like that.

„Well, why don't you tell me your name and we take this conversation to the garden? I think, that'd be much more comfortable... Don't you agree?" That idea had come to my mind spontaneously and I didn't know, if it was a good one yet. But she was definitely worth some risk.

„Oh, I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself right away. My name is Shizuna. Shizuna Walker. And I would love to have a proper conversation with you." She beamed and her eyes literally lit up with happiness. „Of course, only if it doesn't take up to much of your time!", the girl added, obviously as an afterthought.

And just like that, the two of them walked to the garden, side by side, not knowing that this meeting would change both their lifes completely.


End file.
